


Dance in the White

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: “Let is Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!!!” Mark cried as he danced around in the flurries of white before falling into the snow with a laugh. The snow flew up around him as he smiled, looking back up towards his boyfriend. “Come on Jack! It’s soft!” Mark called.Jack rolled his eyes as he watched his hyperactive boyfriend roll around in the snow. “How about no… I don’t want all that snow in my hair ye big dork.” Jack laughed, sticking his tongue out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Mark and Jack are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the Septiplier community.

“Let is Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!!!” Mark cried as he danced around in the flurries of white before falling into the snow with a laugh. The snow flew up around him as he smiled, looking back up towards his boyfriend. “Come on Jack! It’s soft!” Mark called.

Jack rolled his eyes as he watched his hyperactive boyfriend roll around in the snow. “How about no… I don’t want all that snow in my hair ye big dork.” Jack laughed, sticking his tongue out.

“Aww, come on! It’s worth it! It’s so much fun!!!” Mark laughed, creating a snowball and chucking it at Jack’s face. Jack cried out as his face became painted white, melting snow dripping off of his hair.

“Oh, two can play at that game!!!” Jack smiled, bending down to create his own ball of snow. Once the snow was packed, he wiped it at Mark’s face, splattering it against Mark’s skin. Jack let out a laugh as Mark wiped the snow off his face.

Mark grinned, “Oh… It is on!” The two began hastily constructing a fortress to hide behind. Jack ended up building a snow castle to shield himself from Mark’s snowballs while Marke created a mound to hide behind.

“You’re mound of snow will not protect ye!” Jack cried, insulting Mark’s snow fort.

“Same could be said for your castle!” Mark retorted with a chuckle. The two then set to work creating balls of snow to throw at their significant other. Once the balls were at the ready, Jack peeked his head from the top of his castle.

“Are ye ready to lose ye big dork?” Jack asked, laugh in his voice.

Mark’s deep chuckle could be heard. “I think you’re the one who’ll be losing today!” Mark giggled from behind his meager mound of snow.

“Fire!!!” Jack cried, beginning to chuck snowballs in Mark’s directing. Mark retaliated by chucking snowballs back at Jack. The volley of snowballs continued back and forth, splattering both parties in the cold, white snow.

The end of the battle was nearing and Mark was losing, Jack’s castle holding up better than he expected. Mark smiled, making a last minute plan. “Hey Jack! Here I come!!!” Mark called.

“What are you talking about… AHH!!!!!” Jack cried out. Mark had jumped out from behind his mound of snow and was currently charging towards Jack’s castle. With a battle cry, Mark jumped right through Jack’s castle, tackling the green haired irishman in the process.

The two rolled around in the snow before bursting out laughing. “So, who won?” Mark asked through tears of joy and unbridled laughter.

“I don’t think either of us did ye big dork!” Jack chuckled, pushing Mark off of him.” Mark sat up, getting off of Jack and standing up before helping his boyfriend up. “So… What now?” Jack asked.

Mark chucked. “Now.. We dance.” Mark smiled, taking Jack’s hand in his own and leading him around in a dance. Jack chuckled as Mark’s actions before allowing Mark to lead him around in circles.

The snow was falling softly around them as Jack smiled and look into Mark’s eyes chocolate-colored eyes. Mark looked back into Jack’s ice blue and smiled, pulling Jack closer to him. The two continued to dance around their yard, weaving in and out, between the piles of snow. As the two began to snow, Mark gave Jack a soft smile, whispering, “I love you so much by booper dooper.”

Jack smiled back before whispering, pressing their foreheads together, “And I love ye, ye big dork.” Mark smiled before leaning forwards and planting his lips against Jack’s pulling the younger into a kiss. Jack smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

When the two parted, Mark smiled. “So, inside for hot chocolate and video games?” he asked. Jack smiled and nodded as the two headed inside, the footsteps of their dance fading as the snow fell.


End file.
